


Silver to Blue

by eerian_sadow



Series: It's Not A Glitch [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Brothers, Disowning, Gen, Name Changes, divorcing family, moving on from abusive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the past is where certain people belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. "Silverstreak, I refuse to allow this. Your carrier and I did not invest in those specialized modifications for you to go out and become a _soldier_."

The young Praxian looked at his sire sadly. "You didn't. Solarburst encouraged me to be anything I wanted. And this is what I want."

The elder Praxian scowled at his creation. "So you're going to go out there and squander your few functioning vorns murdering other beings rather than advancing the field you were constructed for. You could be the next Perceptor, and you would rather waste your potential on being a barbarian."

"No, creator. I am redirecting my potential. I don't have to be the next Perceptor to change Cybertron for the better, and I don't want to be." The silver and grey mech shrugged. "Besides, I didn't come here to ask your permission. The last thing Solarburst asked me to do was say goodbye to you before I enlisted."

"You don't even care what I want?"

"You've never cared what Solar or I wanted."

"If you enlist, I will delete your family registry. You will no longer be my creation."

"With respect, Solvent, I don't think I ever was." The young mech turned away. "Goodbye, creator. I wish you well."

Silverstreak walked away, feeling the finality of his action settling in around him. A small part of him had hoped that Solvent would understand his choice and support it, but the rest of him was simply relieved that he would live without the burden of his selfish sire.

Behind him, the chemist threw a dish at the wall in rage.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. The legal offices were quiet when the silver and grey Praxian stepped inside. A tired looking femme looked up at him from the reception desk computer and tried to give him a smile, but it didn't move past her lips. It was enough to make Silverstreak wonder just what they went through in this office.

"Can I help you?" The femme asked.

"I hope so," the young mech replied. "Is this where I'm supposed to go to update my designation in the public registry?" 

"It is. I hope you have time, though. The forms take a full groon to fill out and one solar cycle to process."

"That's not a problem. I have two before I have to be out of the housing unit." Silverstreak approached the desk. "What do I need to do?"

The femme bent down and rummaged in a file box for a moment. She was holding a data pad when she stood back up. "Fill that out completely, sign with your current designation glyph and with your new designation glyph and be sure to add today's date. Processing delays without a date."

"All right. Thank you." He took the data pad and moved to one of the chairs along the wall. He didn't miss the relief in her posture; the femme seemed very relieved that he didn't have a crisis or need her assistance.

Really, after all the military enlistment paperwork, the form for changing his designation was so simple that it hurt. He sped through the process, not even needing to look up Smokescreen's contact information after writing it down so many times for emergency contact or next of kin notification on the enlistment forms.

Silverstreak hesitated for only a klik over the blank for "sire" before filling it in with the single word "unknown". Even if it wasn't technically true, Solvent would disown him as surely as he had threatened to.

After only twenty joors, he handed the forms back to the receptionist with a smile. "I think that's everything. Will you double check for me?"

She frowned, but did as he asked. As she skimmed, her face shifted slightly from tired frustration to tired admiration. "I've never seen anyone fill one of these out so quickly. Are you a data clerk?"

"No, I'm a soldier. Or I'm going to be, after this processes."

"I've heard stories about their paperwork." The femme gave him a genuine smile. "Good luck. We'll send you a notification once this is official, Bluestreak."


	3. Chapter 3

3\. "Why Bluestreak?" His half-brother asked, handing him a packet of energon goodies and a small canister of coolant.

"Why not? It fits." The silver and grey mech smiled at the blue and white mech. 

"I have to go digging through a _massive_ list of offworld dictionaries before I find a translation for that glyph that even sort of fits." Smokescreen nudged him gently with one elbow.

"Oh hush. Like Smokescreen fits a tactical analyst." Blue popped one of the treats into his mouth and chewed. 

"I have been a diversionary tactician for the last vorn!" The older mech protested. 

"You weren't when you picked it out. Besides, it feels right. That's what matters, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Smokescreen sipped at his own canister of coolant thoughtfully. "So we ship out tomorrow. Any regrets?"

"Just that Solarburst isn't here to see us off."

"Not even about Solvent?"

"None there. He destroyed our relationship a long time ago, Smokes. I'm glad I don't have to deal with him anymore."

"I... That sounds messed up, but I think I get it. He's awful."

"I will never understand what our carrier saw in him," Bluestreak agreed.


End file.
